


All Mine

by Yolandarose121180



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Self-Insert, Smut, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions, Virgin Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandarose121180/pseuds/Yolandarose121180
Summary: What happens when a Jedi master's secrets are revealed and how does the one and only Sass master respond to this?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent! I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I just had to write it down. Idk if I'll finish or even continue it. I'll probably give a summary of my character if ya wanna see that for some background but we'll see. Hope you like!

Obi-Wan has to speak to the Council, now. Surely there must be an explanation for this. He opened the door to the meeting room, finding Master Yoda and Windu.

"Obi-Wan! We were expecting you. Are you alright? You're almost never late." Master Windu greeted

"Yes, my apologies." Stars he needs to calm down.

"Something on your mind, Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked. "Look worried, you are." 

"Yes, Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with you immediately." Said Obi-Wan, brushing a nervous hand through his hair. 

"What is it about?" Windu inquired.

Obi-Wan paused for a moment. Should he tell them? Yes, yes he should. He has to have an explanation for this.

"It's Sombra." Yoda and Windu shared a look with each other but Obi-Wan decide not to comment on it. "I hadn't seen her for the last couple of days and she was acting a bit strange after we returned from our mission on the front lines. I went to check on her, but.." 

"But what?" Windu crossed his arms in question. 

"Well..." The Jedi Master started, recalling the events of not even 10 minutes ago. 

_Obi-wan figured he'd stop by on the way to a meeting with Yoda and Windu._

_He knocked on Sombra's door, it's been a few days since they came back from the front lines. She seemed sick. While it's very difficult to read the force signature of a very skilled and experienced Jedi, but it's easy to read when one has big white ears on top of their head that convey emotions. A dead give away really, but charming nontheless._

_On the transport ship back to Corusant, she tucked herself into a corner behind the troppers. Her ears where flopped down forward, and she was re-tying her hair up into her usual high ponytail (It got messed up sometime during the battle, but she still held her head up with this sense of regality she always had about her) but she looked flush. A fever of some sort? Yes, that had to be it. A simple fever._

_Obi-Wan stood at the door listening for an answer. He knocked a second time, this time getting an answer. The Jedi opened the door and looked around and noticing that her living space was a little bit nicer than most jedi. Not his first time here but he still takes note of it. There was a little hallway with a closet on the left with some robes leading into a living room/kitchenette area. On the far wall there were two doors. One of them her bed room and the other a simple refresher. With his robes billowing behind him, he strided across the living room to her bedroom door. He knocked announcing his presence and went in._

_Her bedroom was minimal. A king size bed on the back wall, a nightstand with a lamp on top of it next to the bed, and a closet on the opposite wall. Another strange thing about her apartment Obi-Wan noticed was her bed. As far as he knew the other masters all had a regular twin bed unless someone needed something bigger (or smaller in a certain green one's case). So why the bigger bed? Sombra is dwarfed by the size of her bed alone! Just look at her! She looks tiny curled up like that on top of her sheets, with her knees pulled up to her chest and her tail wrapped around her, arms clinging on to a pillow. Silky white hair sprawled out of a ponytail, looking like snow across the sheets, ears flopped to one side. Big slitted purple eyes blinking up at him sleepily from the pillow she's nuzzled herself into._

_Beautiful._

_Wait, no. He can't think about his colleague and trusted friend like that. Obi-Wan calms his mind and reminds himself on why he's here. To check on her, nothing else. That's something friends do. Right?_

_"Obi..?" He hears her whisper._

_Stars, how long has he been quiet for?_

_"Hello there, how are you feeling?" The Jedi sits by her on the bed, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. She's burning hot._   
  
_"I've been better." She stifles a yawn, "Your hand is cold."_

_He takes his hand back and clasps his hands together to warm them up. "Sorry about that darling."_

_She blinks up at him "No, put it back. It felt good."_

_The man smiled to himself and reassumed his position with his hand on her head. Sombra nuzzled into it and her eyes fluttered shut. Sighing into the feeling she managed to easily turn his hand so it would hold her face._

_He can feel his face heating up at the simple jester. She turns her face into his palm even more, practically kissing his hand with her black lip. That's always puzzled him. One naturally black top lip and the bottom one plain. He's caught himself thinking about that on more than one occasion. Obi-Wan's attention was caught when she adjusted herself onto her back, stretching out her legs, and holding onto his arm to keep it on her face. It was then when the Jedi master noticed what she wore to bed: a very loose and a very short grey tunic. It was barley tied at the waist, he could see the valley between her breasts and where her ribs poke out. Suddenly that thread on the pillow looked very interesting._

_"Obi-Wan~" Sombra cooed, bringing her hand to his scruffy chin. Making him face her again. She sat up on to her knees, let go of his hand, legging it fall to his side, and pushed him back by his shoulders. Keeping her eyes on his sparkiling blues she had him mesmerized like a mind trick while she swung a leg over his abdomen, seating herself right on top of him. The Jedi was speechless. His mind was frazzled on how he got into this situation, on why she was acting like this. With a smirk she lowered her face right next to his and giving his cheek a kiss. And another right next to his lips, then trailing kisses down his neck till she met fabric. With no hesitation she loosened his robes to expose more of his neck to her, then resuming her onsaulgh of kisses. Sombra paused when she got to the juncture of where his neck meets his shoulder. She flashed him a look of something wicked._

_The girl kissed his neck with fervor. Leaving open-mouth kisses and nipping here and there. She threaded a hand through his hair, gently tugging his head to the side so she could have more access to his neck._

_"Relax Obi-Wan." She whispered in his ear while playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. "I need you to be real still for me, okay? You'll do that for me, won't you sweetheart?"_

_The man underneath her finds himself nodding even though he doesn't know to what. He's still speechless, still under her spell, he can't help but say yes. She lowers herself once again to his neck and gives a broad lick there, then bites into his neck with her sharp canines. Not enough to draw blood but just enough to leave deep, red marks afterwards. Obi-Wan jumps at the sensation and does his best to not make any other sudden moves. He can see her tail swish back and forth and out of the corner of his eye he sees her ears fold back on her head in contentment and give a light moan. Maker above, he can feel the vibration of it against his neck._

_She takes in his scent with a deep inhale, detaches herself from his neck, and gives a final kiss to his neck before nuzzling herself into his chest and settling down._ _"All Mine." She whispered._

_What... what just happened?_

_He needs to get out of here. He needs to clear his mind, meditate, something! He's thinking to much, his thoughts are jumbled he can't focus._

_"Um, Sombra?" He got an ear flick in response, "I-I need to go, I have a meeting I need to get to."_

_She picked up her head from his chest and looked in to his eyes as if searching his thoughts. Sombra said a quiet 'okay' and rolled off of him cuddling back into her pillow he found her with._

_Obi-Wan has never fixed his appearance so fast as he did while he rushed down the halls to the council's room._

"And that's when I came in." The blue-eyed Jedi finished. Now he didn't tell them _everything_ , he kept what he thought about her to himself. Jedi can't get too attached to things, or people. He swore an oath for Maker's sake! He can't have feelings like this. He really needs to meditate. 

Mace Windu takes a moment to take in what Obi-Wan had just told him, rubbbing his chin with his hand and looking down at Yoda. "Should we tell him, Master?"

"Yes, believe we should, l do." The much shorter master nodded.

Obi-Wan brushed another hand through his hair, "Tell me what?"

"About Sombra. More specifically about how her species work. We should sit." Said Windu as he took the chair next to Yoda and jestered for Obi-Wan to sit next to him. Obi-Wan took his seat and leaned forward on his knees, eager to listen to what they have to say. 

"Okay," Windu started. "As you know, Sombra's species is called Shadian and there are very few of them left after their planet collapsed." Obi-Wan nodded along. "What you don't know is they heavily rely on mates. Their survival depends on it. The females fall into a heat and the way she deals with it is to lock herself in her apartment for a week every other month or so. We've provided everything for her so she can be comfortable. Originally the Council didn't want her in our ranks due to her biology, but her former Master suggested something different: That Sombra will trained and taught how to live our life off-world. It's been hard on her to go against her instincts but she has impressed us on how she's done thus far so we moved her here to live on Corusant. Sombra has also been keeping us updated on her cycles. She sometimes describes it as a haze coming over her mind but has learned to keep her mind clear. We were a little worried when she reported she was feeling some symptoms on your way back. As to why she did that to you, the Council may have to reevaluate her after this." 

"I don't believe that to be necessary Master." Obi-Wan said before he could really think about his words. "She seemed delirious. From what you've described of these 'heats' it may very well be that she didn't know what she was doing." He twisted his moustache. 

Windu nodded in agreement. "What do you think Master Yoda?"

"Mmh. Agree with you Obi-Wan, I do. Talk to her, we must. For now, rest, need it you do." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan stood, bowed to the masters, and left. Heading to his room, he thinks about this new information. How come he was not made aware of this? Something so important that _no one_ told him! Not even Sombra told him! 

He got to his room and threw off his outer robe and flung it on to a near by chair. He'll get it later. The Jedi sat at his desk with his head in his hands, he slid them up into his hair and gave it a good ruffle. He then leaned back in his chair quite dramatically and let out a big sigh. Okay, it's fine. He'll just do more research on his own. But first, he's going to get settled in for the evening. The blue-eyed Jedi goes to the refresher and starts a hot shower. He takes his time undressing and calling a service droid to pick up his laundry. Looking into the mirror he considered trimming his beard down, but it's then he notices it: the mark Sombra left. It's red and greatly contrasts against his skin. Her teeth are imprinted but there are no holes. He touched the mark ever so lightly and a jolt of _something_ went throughout his body. Definitely have to look into that later. Without much thought he jumps in the shower and washes away the grime of the day.

He catches himself thinking about Sombra. He knows he shouldn't but he'll allow himself to, just this once. 

After his shower and some very much needed meditation, Obi-Wan finds himself at his desk with a steaming cup of tea. He just has to know more. So he opens the archive data bank that all masters have in their rooms and looks up Shadian. It takes some digging into but he finds the information he's looking for: Shadian biology. The Jedi stills for a moment, he feels a little bit guilty. He shouldn't be looking into a colleague's species just like that, especially when he can just ask her about it face-to-face, but that look she gave him right before she bit him. No, he's not ready for that yet. He starts to think of it like a negotiation. And what does he need for a negotiation? Information, research. This is the excuse he finds for himself before he can talk himself out of it. He takes a sip and sets his cup down. 

He continues on. It starts off describing what part of the body does what. Like _"Shadians always stand on the paw-like toes of their feet and is arched off the ground for a lighter and barely-heard footstep. However the ankle joint is very fragile due to all the body weight so they wear support socks most of their life. The long tail acts as a counterbalance for the body when in movement or standing still as to not fall over."_ Interesting. Obi-Wan just thought the socks were just a fashion choice, and that her tail moved based on her emotions. Very interesting, indeed. He reads on. _"Ears and noses are sensitive..."_ okay, _"Eyes can see clearly in the darkness..."_ really now? Oh, here's something: _"The upper black lip is something all purebloods have. In some cases it's a sign of nobility."_ So she's a pureblood? He'll have to ask about that. He skips down a little bit and finds a heading about her home world. _"Shadia is the home planet to all Shadians. Once a very strong race with an equally strong connection with the Force, was hunted down and killed. Many are scattered throughout the galaxy and living in hiding but the numbers are unknown. With no one to live there the planet collapsed and died and is now just a shadow of what it used to be."_ Obi-Wan had to take a minute to process this information. He had _no idea_ about this. On a previous mission Sombra told him that her planet was taken over, not that it _died_ and that her people were hunted down. The Jedi realized she must've not wanted him to know. 

He moves on and focuses on finding what he came for. He reads through the different headings until he finds it: Mating. Here goes nothing. _"Shadians mate for life. They trust their partner fully and is almost never seen without them. Come breeding time however, females go into a heat. Like other species, a heat is a_ _state of sexual excitement immediately preceding ovulation. The body heats up and releases pheromones to signal her partner to come 'take care of her.'"_ Obi-Wan takes a rather large sip of tea as his throat is suddenly dry. _"Unlike mated females, unmated females' heats are less severe but they last longer and is more of a hazy fever where their instincts take over. Most just keep away from males at this time. For mated females a heat can last a few days and come up every other month while unmated females are a week long and also come up every other month. To satisfy their female partners males first have to--"_ Okay that's enough, he has what he needs, thank you. The Jedi wipes his hands down his face, he can _feel_ his face burning after reading that. 

Sombra is like _that_ for an entire _week_? But wait, what about the mark? He didn't read about that in there. Oh no, he has to keep reading doesn't he? Obi-Wan gets up from his desk and heads over to the kitchen sink to splash some cold water on his face in an attempt to cool his blush. He sits back down at his desk and continues reading. _"To satisfy their female partners males first have to mark their mate, and get marked in return. A mark is basically a bite mark that has says "you're mine" and while it can fade over time, it is permanent."_

The blue-eyed Jedi puts a hand over his mark. Permanent? Well, if it means that then he can live with that. He brings his cup up to take another sip of his tea. Wait, according to the website they mark eachother just before they... they.... 

He chokes on his tea. 


	2. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is having a crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 let's go!

Two days later Sombra woke up with a stretch and without the haze of her heat. That was a vivid dream. She dreamed that Obi-Wan came in and cuddled with her. She knows it's not the Jedi way to think of him like that, but he brings out that side of her that she's been suppressing for most of her life. Being around him and partnering up with him on recent missions certainly haven't been helpful with that. To be honest, he probably triggered this past heat.

Sombra shouldn't be surprised. How he looked when returning to the Republic Drop ship. Pushing his golden hair back, panting slightly, deactivated lightsaber in hand. Stars, did he look good. The Shadian had to look away to collect and calm her mind. And Maker did she think about him a lot during the week. She can recall his scent perfectly, a warm vanilla and freshly brewed tea. Oh she can smell it now. She takes a deep inhale, imagining it. Wait. She _can_ smell it now. Where is it coming from? Sombra sniffed the air again and followed it to her pillows. 

How did that get there? Obi-Wan couldn't of come _here_ , would he? Well, she wouldn't put it past him. Checking up on someone when you haven't seen them for a few days? That's something Obi-Wan would do, he's kind like that. The Shadian finds herself smiling. But _did he_ come visit her? How else would his scent get there? She should ask him, but she should tell the Council that she's better first. 

Sombra gets out of bed and heads to the refresher for a quick shower. She gets done washing her hair and everything else then starts her morning routine. Brushing her hair, putting it up into a ponytail, brushing her teeth and getting dressed. She sends a message to Master Yoda to tell him she's on her way, grabs her robe and heads to the council room. She walks swiftly with her robe billowing behind her, she'll tell Yoda that she's feeling much better then find out where Obi-Wan is. Simple as that. The Jedi finds herself at the doors much earlier than she expected and went in to find Masters Yoda and Windu. 

"Good morning Masters. Hope you had a pleasant night." She closed the doors behind her and stood in the middle of the room. 

"Thank you I did, yes." Yoda replied.

"I did as well, thank you Sombra. How was your week? Anything happen?" Windu asked.

"Everything was normal, but I'm sad to say that it got to me a little bit the other day. I also think Obi-Wan may have come by. I'm not sure. I was going to go look for him to find out." She explained while her ears flicked for a moment. 

Windu gave Yoda a look to which he nodded to. 

"Sombra, Obi-Wan did go by your room. He told us." The taller Jedi started. "He also said that you got on top of him and bit his neck." Sombra's ears drop drown and her eyes widen. "Where you aware of this Sombra?"

"No, no I didn't. At first I thought I dreamed about him being in my room. I just barely remember him being there. That's all I swear. Oh stars. Did I really do that? I have to apologize to him. I'm so sorry Masters I don't know what came over me. I swear to you that I'll work harder to make sure that doesn't happened again. I--"

"Calm down. Believe you, we do young Sombra." Yoda piped in from where he sat. "Careful you must be next time." 

"Yes, but be wary that if something like this happens again the Council will have to reevaluate your rank as Master." Windu finished. 

Her ears perked up at that and gave a slightly worried look. "Yes Master, I understand. May I be excused?" 

Windu nodded. "Yes go ahead." 

Sombra headed for the doors. "Before I leave Masters, where is Obi-Wan? I want to apologize to him."

"I think he's in the training room right now." Said Windu.

"Thank you Master Windu." She said as she left.

Sombra runs her hands over head till her ears spring back up and to her neck releasing a big sigh as she headed to the training rooms. She can't _believe_ she did that. She marked Obi-Wan? Maker, what else did she do?

It takes a little while but she gets to the training room. She goes to the holoscreen that tells which rooms are occupied. There's one one being used at the moment: room 3. That has to be Obi-Wan. She heads down the hall to the third room and looks through the window and sees him, she goes in and hangs out at the back wall without a sound.

Obi-Wan is in the middle of a simulation with some droids. Defending, dodging, tumbling, twirling his faux lightsaber with the control of an experienced master, then taking out his opponents with practiced poise. He's just in his brown undertunic with the sleeves pushed up, his other layers are on the bench right next to her with a wall full of training sticks and whatnot and a cubby full of ready-to-use hand towels. She grabs one.

As soon as the simulation is over she speaks up. "Training went well I presume?" The other Jedi jumps a slight bit. 

"Sombra," He gives an awkward chuckle. "I didn't hear you come in."

She tosses him the towel and he catches it with ease, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Yes, sorry, I didn't want to break your concentration. I'd like to talk to you, privately if I can." 

"Alright, but can we talk on the way to my room? I desperately need a shower." The blue-eyed Jedi said as he was gathering his other layers.

"Yes, that's fine." She folded her hands in front of her, waiting on him. As soon as he tossed his towel in a nearby bin, he jestered her to the door and she walked out, he turned out the lights, and caught up with her. 

"So I wanted to apologize to you. At first I didn't even realized you stopped by, much less what I did, but after I talked to the Council they told me what I did to you. I'm-I'm just so sorry. I really am." Her ears have dropped significantly by the end of her apology and she keeps her gaze low. 

Obi-Wan is quite for a bit, considering his words. "I forgive you. I've been well informed that you weren't in your right mind."

She's still looking down. They're at his apartment, he stops her. "Sombra," He tried quietly, she doesn't look up.

He tires more sternly, "Sombra." There she is. "I'm being serious, Sombra, I do forgive you. You hear me?"

Her purple eyes flick down and back up at him, she nods, "Yes."

"Good. Now, have you eaten yet?" Obi-Wan asks while he gets his door open. 

"No I haven't." She fiddles with her sleeve. 

"Come in, fix yourself something while I clean up." The Jedi went in with the other following him. 

Obi-Wan went to grab some clean robes from his room, "Make yourself at home." He smiled brightly and disappeared into the refresher. 

Okay, that just happened. 

"I guess I'm making mysef food at Obi-Wan's." The Shadian said to herself.

She took off her robe and laid on the chair at his desk, then when to his kitchen to see what she could make, maybe something for Obi-Wan too. From what his pantry has, he's quite the snacker. Understandable, he's almost always on the move. Poking around some more, Sombra found some meat and eggs to whip up. She pulled out a bowl and a few other things and gets started.

Some time passed and Sombra's ear flicked as she heard the door open, she was putting the food on two plates. "Hey."

"Smells good." He said as he was putting on his boots. "What is it?"

"Omelets with some meat cooked in them. Have you eaten yet?" She smirked.

He gave her a look. "Yes."

Sombra grabbed a fork and a plate and headed towards him. "You know snacks don't count, right?" 

"Yes they do." Obi-Wan says as he fusses with his damp hair. 

"Not really." She smiles and rolled her eyes. "Here, some _real_ food." 

She hands him the plate and goes back to her own plate, leams agaisnt the counter, and starts eating. All she could think about while cooking is his _scent._ His scent is _everywhere._ Sombra wanted to cuddle up to that scent s _ooooo_ bad, but remembering what happened she pushed it way _way_ down and focused on cooking.

From where Obi-Wan sat he just stared at her for a moment. When was the last time he ate an actual meal? Much less that someone cooked for him? He looked at the dish, it looked good. He took his fork and took off a piece and tried it. Before he knew it he ate the whole thing. When he looked back up at Sombra, she was still eating. Her back was faced to him, ankle crossed over the other, tail swishing lazily. 

How can someone look so good doing something so simple? Obi-Wan looked away. He can't be thinking like that. The Jedi coughs to cover a blush. His personal communicator started buzzing.

"Obi-Wan? Master Kenobi please respond."

"Yes?" He answered.

"Master Kenobi please report to the debriefing room. Also please bring Master Sombra with you." The communication ended. Obi-Wan wan looked at Sombra who's ears slanted forward.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about darling. Let's go." He set his plate down and grabbed her robe off the chair.

"Are you sure?" She asked, blinking up at him, ears perking slightly. Maker did she look cute. 

"Yes now come on." He held her robe out for her to put on. "We're going to be late."

Sombra paused for a second. "Alright." She turned around and let Obi-Wan put her robe on her. Obi-Wan grabbed is own robe and lead her to the debriefing room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the typos!


	3. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise visit from someone.

In the debriefing room Master Plo Koon is waiting for his fellow Jedi. The door opens revealing Obi-Wan and Sombra, who quickly huddles around the table where the other master is standing.

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” Master Koon begins. “I am aware that this is very sudden but we intercepted a very important transmission and we need to act on it immediately. It’s an invitation to an auction of females of rare species. We’ve tried to stop them before but to no avail, after that they’ve practically disappeared. Until now. The Council has already decided that we must act swiftly.” 

Obi-Wan speaks up first, stroking his beard. He steals a glance at Sombra who has been awfully quiet throughout this. “So what does this have to do with us? Does the Council want us to go undercover and infiltrate them?” 

Koon nods. “Precisely Master Kenobi. Your mission is to impersonate Luca Ajinn, who is such a collector, find the leader and take down their operation. You Kenobi, will be acting to add to your collection. From what intel we gathered, no one knows what he looks like.”

The blue-eyes Jedi gave a short laugh. 

“And what of me Master Koon?” Sombra asks, head held high. 

“I know this may be difficult for you Sombra, but considering your species, you are ideal for this. Sombra, should you accept this mission, you are to ensure Kenobi’s legitimacy and provide him aid.” He finished leaning forward on the table looking at the Shadian. 

Obi-Wan noticed _something_ flash in her eyes before she nodded. 

“I accept Master. Where are we going?” The female Jedi crossed her arms. 

“Corellia.“ Koon pressed a button on the table, pulling up a holo-image of the planet. 

“Alright,” Obi-Wan mused. “And how are we supposed to get to our target?”

Koon zoomed in on the moon and pointed to a high class hotel. “You will check into this hotel in Kor Vella as regular quests but you’ll use a keycard to go to the lower levels were a speeder will be waiting to take you to the auction. We don’t know exactly where but we know it’s in the vicinity of the hotel. Both of you will be wearing a tracker and transmitter. Even if you two don’t fully succeed your mission, the republic will have more information than ever on the auction. All of your equipment and clothes will be sent to your hotel room and I’ll have some clothes sent to your rooms to change into before you’ll leave.”

“Sounds good.” Said Sombra.

“When do we leave?” Inquired Obi-Wan.

“By the end of today. A ship will be ready to take you with in the hour but take some time and gather some belongings to take with you. The sooner you can check into the hotel the sooner you can familiarize yourselves with Luca Ajinn. The auction starts four days from now. I’ll send more information about the auction when you two get settled in.” The Jedi nodded. “You two are dismissed.” 

The other two Jedi bowed to their colleague and left the room. 

“Well,” Obi-Wan smiled. “Looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other for the next few days.” 

“Yeah, looks like it.” Sombra have him a soft smile back, and both Jedi went to their separate rooms. 

Sombra packed her hair stuff, what makeup she had (she has a feeling she’ll need it), hygiene items, some different styles ankle supports, and an extra tunic she used to sleep in. She puts her lightsaber under all of her other belongings into a bag. It’s not very Jedi of her, but she brings along a mini blaster she bought for missions such as these and put that in the bag as well.

She found the new set of clothes in her closet and changed into those. It was a long, off shoulder dress that had elbow-length kimono sleeves and a flowing skirt. It was a light purple that had a black belt that cinched her already naturally small waist and a matching black necklace. The Shadian redid her ponytail, making sure to brush it thoroughly to make sure it’s as soft as it looks. ~~The Jedi may or may not be trying to impress someone.~~ She grabbed the black cape that was hanging by it and put it on. It was made out of a slightly sheer fabric but it was soft to the touch. Everything fit perfectly. The color of the dress complimented her eyes and it formed to her body flawlessly. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the terminal. 

Meanwhile Obi-Wan is packing his things. He decides on his hygiene stuff, a comb, and some extra tunics and trousers. What else should he bring? Of course he’s been on missions like these before but usually they aren’t overnight trips. Obviously his lightsaber but what _else_? Cologne maybe? He puts his items in a bag.

Now for his new clothes, they were set in the closet by his door. The robes were a much, _much_ darker shade than what he was used to. It was a long sleeve tunic that had a high collar and the trousers were much the same. There were some classy dress shoes with a detailed belt. From what the Jedi Master can tell, there’s a cross body strap that connects to the main part of the belt that has a pouch attached and another decorative strap that hangs atop his thigh. Finally there was the jacket. It was a blazer that had a long cape hanging off of one side, rather dashing if says so himself. Obi-Wan quickly gets dressed. He ran his fingers through his hair to tame it as he looked himself over. 

“Not bad.” He said to himself, he takes a spritz of cologne before stuffing it into his bag and heading to the terminal.

When he arrived he saw Commander Cody talking with someone by the ship. He couldn’t see who just yet, there was a pillar in the way. Walking closer he realized it was Sombra Cody was talking to. She had a rather lovely little number on, but as he was about to make his presence know, he saw Cody give a very exaggerated bow to which Sombra laughed at. The commander offered his arm and she took it, still giggling, and led her to the ship.

“Ahem.” The Jedi coughed which made the two turn their heads at him.

“Oh, hello General!” Cody smiles to him, arm still holding Sombra’s.

“Hey, been wondering what’s been taking you.” Sombra said, also smiling. “When I came in Cody saw me and said I look like a _princess_. He was just going to ‘escort’ me inside the ship. Isn’t that funny?” She blushed a bit. 

“Yes, well.” The blue-eyed Jedi crossed his arms. “We should be going. You heard Master Koon’s advice. The sooner we leave the sooner we can start.” Sombra paused for a second. 

“You’re right Master Kenobi, we should get going.” She turns to the trooper. “Thank you Cody for all the compliments, don’t get in _too_ much trouble, alright?” 

“Yes ma’am!” The trooper let go of her arm in favor of doing another bow which caused the Shadian to laugh again and resumed attending to his duties.

Obi-Wan was already on the ramp of the ship. “Come on, _your highness_.” 

He held out his hand and smirked. Sombra couldn’t help but give one of her own as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the ship. 

“You know, you clean up nice.” She quipped. 

“Oh _hardly_ as much as you have my dear.” He fires back. 

Sombra shoots right back, “You’re ever the charmer.” 

And just like that their usual banter was back and allowed them to calm their worries for the time being. 

On the ship, which was more of a yacht than anything, the ramp closed and the engine fired up. 

The pilot’s voice came over the intercoms. “Preparing a course to Corellia. Ladies and gentlemen please remain in your seats, we’re lifting off.”

Wait a minute. They _knew_ that voice. 

Obi-Wan shook his head and rubbed his temple at the realization and Sombra made her way to the cockpit. 

“No way.” She mumbled to herself. She pressed the button for the door separating her from the cockpit. It opened without a sound, revealing a head of messy brown hair. 

“ANAKIN!” Sombra smiled so wide her fangs were showing. 

Anakin swiveled in his chair and opened his arms with an equally big smile. She jumped in his arms and gave him a fierce hug to which he returned all to eagerly. 

“You really think I was going to let you go without saying goodbye to me?” He laughed. 

She straightened up but holding his hands instead. “Well, it happened so fast and I didn’t even know you were back at the Temple.” 

“Yeah, that’s fair. I didn’t really tell anybody I was back.” He shrugged. “I figured I’ll drop you guys off before reporting back.”

Sombra raised a brow at him. “Oh? Just for little ole me?”

“And Obi-Wan.” Anakin winked. “ _Of course_.”

The Shadian giggled. “Of course.” 

“We’re getting close to the hyperspace point, so you can stay here with me or go back in the lounge.” The young Jedi let go of her hands to turn back to the ship’s controls. 

She took a seat in the copilot’s chair. “I think I’ll stay here. I wanna catch up with you.”

The man smiled at her. “Great. Just hit that yellow button there and tell Obi-Wan to take a seat.”

“Okay.” She laughed. “Attention all passengers, please hold on to something because we’re jumping to hyperspace in 3, 2, 1.” 

With that the ship lurched forward, the starts turned into streaks and transformed into the all-too-familiar tunnel of light. Anakin and Sombra looked at each other for a solid second before making a “pfft” sound and cracking up. Obi-Wan came up to the two and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. He should’ve known that his former padawan and his new partner were getting along, but it seems that they know each other already.

Anakin noticed him first and attempted to settle his laughter. “Hi Master! Didn’t see you there. Sombra and I were just catching up.” 

“I’m sure you were.” The older jedi began. “Sombra, make sure you review the hotel and auction details before we arrive.” 

“Alright.” Her laughter died down. 

Obi-Wan found her flushed cheeks and quieting laughter endearing. Anakin looked at him out of the corner of his eye with a knowing _smirk_ and looked forward again. The jedi raised a brow at him in question, but he left it alone. _For now_. 

“How long till we get to the hotel, Anakin?” He inquired. 

“About an hour, hour an a half. I know how you hate flying Master.” Anakin mused. 

“Only when _you’re_ flying. I wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up crashing the ship.” Obi-Wan dragged a hand down his face. 

Everybody got settled down for the hour as Anakin and Sombra chatted here and there while she read and as Obi-Wan read up on what information there was on Luca Ajinn. Finally the ship exited hyperspace, Corellia took up the entire window. Anakin took the controls over and entered the planet’s atmosphere, he punched in the coordinates to the hotel. 

“The Starlight?” Anakin said to no-one in particular.

“Yes, its because of the glass, it reflects the light from the stars. It’s favored by lots wealthy people but from what I’ve gathered it’s owned by the same guy who runs the auction. It’s a front to scout out potential buyers.” Sombra looked at Obi-Wan, who came in a few moments ago. “Like you.”

He nodded. “You’re correct. I’ll have to let the front desk know when we check in. What’s our room number?”

“Oh, um...” The Shadian looks at the file. “Room 34 on floor 25. There’s a note from Master Koon that says he did the best he could with getting the room.” 

“It’s alright. We’ll make do.” He reassured. 

The hotel came into view and it was _huge._ It was a tall spire that had several landing terminals every 10 floors or so. It was covered in sparking glass that mirrored everything around it. Anakin went to the second one from the ground floor, landing the ship with ease as if to show off to his former master, and smirked. 

“Good luck on your mission.” Anakin looked at Sombra then Obi-Wan and winked. “Just make sure to bring her back in one piece.”

“You just make sure you take the ship back in one piece.” The older Jedi retorted, and walked out. 

Sombra chuckled. “He’s got you there Ani. I’ll tell you everything when I get back. Say Hi to Padmé for me!” 

Obi-wan was waiting for her at the bottom of the ramp talking to a bellhop, who then goes in the ship to get their bags. The Shadian descended the ramp and right by the jedi’s side, and grabbed his arm.

“Remember you are supposed to stay with me and stay quiet, and let _me_ do all the talking.” He whispered to her, she nodded. The blue-eyed jedi led the Shadian into the hotel and right to the front desk, where a short Rodian stood behind it.

Obi-Wan spoke in a clean and even voice. “Good evening, I believe I have a room reserved.”

“Gooddé evening sir, what’s bu nambo?*” He asked in Huttese. 

“Ajinn, Luca Ajinn.” 

The Rodian took a sharp breath in, and scrambled to get the key card. “ Tagwa sir, of course!*“ he gave Obi-Wan the room key. “ Would uba shulu interested joining private party?*”

“Yes, put me and my lovely associate on the guest list. Also I want two orders of your dinner special delivered to my room within the hour.” He nodded to the Rodian before taking Sombra to their room.

“Good call,” Sombra whispered. “I’m starving.” 

“I’ll tell you a secret.” He chuckled. “So am I.” 

Sombra smiled at him while she was led to the elevator and down the hall to their room, room 34. Obi-Wan used the key card to open the door and led her in. 

The room was _beautiful_. A comfy looking “L” shaped couch was the first thing that came into view, with a holoprojection table sitting in front of it. Behind the couch there was a floor to ceiling window that had a wonderful view of the city beyond. Further in was a dinning room table and chairs with a mini kitchen, complete with a minibar, along the back wall. On the right side of the room there was a partition separating the main room and the bedroom. Right after the partition was another couch but this one facing another floor to ceiling window that showed a different side of the city. 

There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with an ottoman at the foot of the bed and a desk opposite of that. Back past the bed was a storage area very luxurious refresher: a wide and deep bathtub that could easily fit two and a roomy translucent glassed in shower. 

While Sombra was still checking out the room, Obi-Wan Kenobi was stuck looking at the bed. The _only_ bed. It was like the galaxy is _trying_ to test him. The only thing that a bed this large reminds him of is the one in Sombra’s room.

The Jedi puts a hand over his mark, vividly remembering on how he got it. He takes off his jacket/cape thing and hangs it in the nearby closet, Sombra does the same when she strolls back in the room. He unbuttons the first couple buttons on his shirt and pulls up the mission briefing on the datapad that was lying on the bed.

He sees Sombra out of the corner of his eye looking through a fully stocked closet of clothes for both of them. He sees her take out a simple silk nightgown, something that she would -no doubt- look _wonderful_ in. Obi-Wan runs a hand down his face.

Maker above, getting to the target probably won’t even be the hardest part of this mission, keeping his feelings in check will be. 

Little does Obi-Wan know that Sombra is thinking the same thing.

Huttese Translations

*Good evening sir, what’s the name?

*Yes sir, of course! 

*Would you be interested in joining a private party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! What do you think will happen with sleeping arrangements??? 👀


	4. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made an oops

So I accidentally deleted chapter 4. I had half a chapter written down and i fumbled with my notes and DELETED IT. Idk when the next chapter will be out, i got family in the next couple of weeks so I’ll be pretty busy, but I’ll do my best. 

Also if anyone has any ideas for possible future chapters or what you think is gonna happen next id love to hear about it!!


	5. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force shows someone something important

Sombra had to take a moment to calm herself after seeing Obi-Wan in such a casual, out-of-character outfit. The way the black shirt contrasted against his skin tone, showing part of his chest, and the way his tousled hair was _beautiful_. 

She has to _stop thinking about him_! 

Maybe a bath will help her relax and calm her mind.

The Jedi goes back into the refresher as the door closes behind her. She plugs the bath and starts the water, then searches through cabinets to look for bath salts and what not. When Sombra finds them she throws them in the water, it immediately starts foaming and makes the room smell good. 

As soon as the water reaches an appropriate level she stops the water and gets undressed. Her belt was being difficult but besides that everything came off with ease. She puts her hair up in a bun and slowly sinks into the water. The way her muscles relax under the water is _amazing_ , the temperature is _just right_. Sombra leans her head back on the lip of the tub and clears her mind. 

Obi-Wan hears the water turn off after a while. He flops back on the bed and forgets about the datapad (not that he was actually focusing on what he was reading anyway).

Eventually, he gets up to go to the wardrobe to change into some sleepwear but he hears Sombra through the door. 

“Obi-Wan?”

He went closer. “Yes?”

“I forgot to bring a towel in with me, could you get me one please?” The Shadian asked.

“Of course.” Obi-Wan stepped away from the door over to the wardrobe, finding the fluffy towels on the very bottom shelf. He took one and went back over to the door and knocked.

“Come in.” 

The Jedi opened the door and he was met with a face full of steam. It made the room hazy, _ethereal_ even. He finds Sombra easily, she’s got her back to him, her head is leaned back on the tub. The bubbles are covering her, the steam is rolling off in waves, and _stars, she’s beautiful._

Sombra snaps Obi-Wan out of his trance, “Just put it over there by the nightgown.”

She points to the little table on the other end of the bathtub where a silky, lavender nightgown laid. For a moment, Obi-Wan considered throwing the towel so he didn’t have to pass a certain and a _very naked_ jedi, but instead opted to walk over there and set it down _like a normal person._

He makes a bee-line for the door because he _knows_ his face is red by this point and he doesn’t want to get caught staring. He hears Sombra say a “Thank you” to him before he gets to the door. 

As soon as the door slides closed, Obi-Wan runs a hand down his face, he _really_ needs to meditate. The blue-eyed Jedi goes to the nearby couch, he crosses his legs and closes his eyes, he takes a big breath and concentrates on the Force. He feels it surround him, to him it feels like water.

It starts to show him something, it’s blurry. Obi-Wan focuses more and that _something_ turns into _someone_ . A very _familiar_ someone. It's Sombra, but younger?

Wait, he was meditating to get his _mind off of Sombra_ , so why was the Force showing him this? It must be for some reason. He concentrates more on the young Sombra. Now he can clearly see a younger version of his partner. She has to be about 8 or 9 years old, her hair is _much_ darker than it is now, but she’s covered in bruises and dirt, she’s crying. He concentrates on her surroundings: its a small cave or some sort, and a man is standing over her, he’s holding a blaster to her head. She’s shaking, purple eyes wide with fear and glassy with new tears. 

Suddenly a voice that Obi-Wan hasn’t heard in a _long time_ speaks up along with a _very familiar_ lightsaber activating.

“Hey, get away from her.” Qui-Gon said, readying his lightsaber. He looks younger, all of his hair is tied back in a ponytail and his beard is shorter.

The stranger fires a couple of shots towards the Jedi, but Qui-Gon redirects them into the cave walls. He uses the Force to crush his gun then runs up to him to punch him in the face, successfully knocking him out. 

The Jedi clips his weapon back on his belt and kneels infront of the young Shadian. “Hello, you’re safe now.”

“I won’t hurt you, you’re alright.” Qui-Gon slowly reached out his hands to the youngling, showing her that he meant no harm. 

Sombra looked at the Jedi up and down before putting her small hands in his much larger one. Obi-Wan sees his old master hook his thumb in his sleeve and whip young Sombra’s tears and dirt off of her face, then picks her up and holds her with his left arm. 

“Let’s get out of here before this guy’s friends come looking for him.” Qui-Gon takes his lightsaber from his belt and jogs out of the cave with Sombra in his arms. 

The vision ends as soon as Qui-Gon and Sombra exit the cave. Obi-Wan opens his eyes and takes a moment to process what he just witnessed. Qui-Gon, his old master, _rescued_ Sombra? How come he didn’t know this? The blue-eyed Jedi takes a moment to think, he can remember his master mentioning keeping in touch with someone from a long time ago, but could he have been talking about Sombra? 

Before he could mull on the subject anymore, Sombra opened the partition and stuck her head in. She must’ve snuck past him while he was meditating. 

“Oh, you’re done. The food’s here.” She was about to dip back into the other room until Obi-Wan stopped her. 

“Sombra,” he got up and walked up to her. “You knew Qui-Gon…?”

She looked off to the side and her ears flicked downwards for a second. “...Yes. I did, he saved me, a long time ago.”

He took her hand, making her look back at him. “I know.”

“What? How?” Sombra squeezed his hand. 

“The Force showed me while I was meditating. I don’t know why, but it did.” The blue-eyed Jedi stole a glance at their joined hands. “If it’s alright with you, we can talk about it more over dinner? I’d like to know more about you and my old master.” 

The Shadian thought about it for a moment and shook her head. “I’m sorry, but not tonight. We have a mission to focus on.” 

“My apologies, you’re right.”

She then let go of Obi-Wan’s hand to go back to the other room where their dinner was. As she turned the lavender skirt of her nightgown flowed with her, the slits on her legs coming up in just _the slightest._ The Jedi can feel his face burn as he’s following her to the other room.

 _Okay, stop thinking about that._ He has to remind himself that she’s his partner on this mission and that _they are Jedi_ . They have a _mission_ to focus on. 

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath in and out before following her. 

Sombra leads her Jedi counterpart to the table where she set up the food across from one another. She sat at one side and Obi-Wan came up behind her and pushed her chair in. 

She thanked him and waited for him to sit before eating. Seeing her unusual silence, Obi-Wan started to eat as well. 

After eating and some attempt at a conversation, Sombra went to bed while Obi-Wan stayed up for a while planning on their plan-of-action for tomorrow night’s party. The jedi couldn’t bring himself to go to bed so he ended up sleeping on the couch in the living room with some small pillows and curled up in his civies.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile to get out and the ending is a little rushed but I wanted to get a chapter out. I hope I’ll be able to have the next chapter out soon, but no promises


	6. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the day relaxing and a certain someone needs to calm down.

Obi-Wan wakes up with a fluffy blanket over him. He distinctly remembers not having a blanket because all the spare ones were in the bedroom with Sombra. She must’ve laid it on him sometime last night. He pushes it off of him before arching his back and stretching his arms above his head to rid of the last remains of sleep. The Jedi relaxed and swung his legs over the side of the couch and leaned over himself and scratched the underside of his chin.

“Good morning Obi-wan.” Sombra greeted.

He didn’t even notice her in the kitchen, she was barely making a sound while she threw something together. 

“Good morning to you too. How long have you been up?”

“Not long, you were still sleeping when I came out here.” 

Obi-Wan took the blanket and put it over the back of the couch. “Well thank you for the blanket.”

“No problem. You looked cold.” She turned to him and gave him a bright smile, and went back to what she was doing. 

It  _ was  _ true that he looked cold when Sombra came out of the other room. Her fellow Master was curled around a throw pillow. His auburn hair was all in his face, his black dress shirt from the previous day was untucked and wrinkled, knees pulled up to his chest. Like one would do to conserve body heat on a frozen planet. 

Obi-Wan was still sleeping, the sunlight was hitting him at just the right angle, making him glow, and it all seemed oh so  _ domestic _ . Strong arms held the pillow close to him and for a  _ moment  _ Sombra was jealous of the little pillow. 

Sombra knows she’s not the first Jedi to daydream of a different, _normal_ _life_. Especially with another person. But she gave her life to the Code, so it was not in the cards for her, and she accepted that. 

So she went back into the bedroom to retrieve an extra blanket and threw it on the other Jedi without another thought. The Shadian went into the kitchen area and looked through the fully stocked fridge and pantry to take her mind off of the ‘what ifs’. 

Now Obi-Wan was going to the bedroom to get ready for the day. He grabbed a pouch and a change of clothes and headed into the refresher, making sure to bring a towel in with him. 

The Jedi’s shower wasn’t too long. He’s learned to keep them quick in the field in case something were to happen, but this time he caught himself in the mirror. Obi-Wan noticed that his usually short hair was getting longer and his beard was more scruffy-looking. He liked to keep his hair neat and professional looking, but this was kind of getting out of hand. 

He looked around for some clippers and luckily found them in a drawer. Obi-Wan plugged it in and got to work. He started out with his beard, trimming it down. It was then when he noticed the grey hairs on his sideburns. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Anakin is going to be the death of me..” He said to himself as he continued trimming.

The blue-eyed Jedi ran his hand over his freshly trimmed beard. Satisfied, he moved onto the hair on top of his head. 

With some difficulty, Obi-Wan had successfully cut his hair to a desired length. He went shorter than he normally would for the sake of the mission, his dampened hair now fell just above his eyebrows. Happy with that he brushed it back so it could dry that way. He finished up getting ready, putting on some lounge pants and a basic tunic. 

Obi-Wan went to join Sombra back in the kitchen and found breakfast where they had dinner last night. From the looks of it, it was pancakes topped with some wild berries. 

“Oh, you shaved.” Sombra had just turned around to place some syrup on the table next to the stack of pancakes.

“Yes, I figured it was time for a shave and a trim.” He furthered his point by running a hand through his partially dried hair. 

She took a seat, being wary of her tail. “Well, it looks good. Let’s eat.”

“Thank you, and this looks amazing darling.” He picked up his knife and fork. “How many would you like?” 

“Two is fine.” She held out her plate as Obi-Wan put the food on her plate. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you for making it,” The Jedi served himself a couple on his own plate and drowned his pancakes in syrup, adding some berries for the heck of it.

It was delicious. The berries aided the sweet flavor to the pancakes and the added syrup. In short it was  _ heaven _ . Obi-Wan was sure that if he could have Sombra’s cooking everyday he would die happy. 

Meanwhile Sombra was enjoying that Obi-Wan was happy with her food. She rather likes cooking and it's become something of a hobby over the years (mainly because  _ anything  _ was better than the food at the Jedi Temple). Nonetheless, her tail was swinging lazily, content that someone was thoroughly enjoying her food. 

Obi-Wan ended up eating  _ several  _ pancakes along with most of the berries. It’s been awhile since he filled up on good food. 

“I  _ must _ thank you again Sombra. That was wonderful.” A soft chuckle escaped him. 

She smiled. “It’s nothing really. Hand me your plate?”

“I can take care of it darling. You already did so much.” He returned her smile with one of his own. 

“Alright.” With that she left him at the table to get ready herself. 

She grabbed a spare tunic and some leggings and made her way into the refresher, turning on the shower faucet. Sombra took her time with her hair, making sure to wash it thoroughly. The warm water making the last bits of sleepiness go away. 

All she could think about is how  _ good Obi-Wan looked _ this morning. The fresh new haircut suited him  _ perfectly _ . It was a little odd seeing him out of his usual robes, but not unwelcome. Her thoughts were consumed of Obi-Wan as she finished her shower.

When she was done she turned off the water and used her towel from yesterday to dry herself with. First her body then her hair, patting it dry. The Shadian slipped on the comfy clothes and looked for her brush. 

“Must’ve left it in my bag.” She muttered. 

She hung her towel up and exited the refresher. Going to the wardrobe to retrieve her bag. While digging through it Obi-Wan came in. 

“Sombra, a droid just delivered this - Is that my tunic you’re wearing?” He held a card in his hand.

She looked down at the fabric. “Is it? I’m sorry, I thought I grabbed one of mine. I can change if you want it back.” 

“No that’s quite alright,” He can feel his face heat up. “Anyways, a droid dropped this off just a minute ago. It has instructions on where to go for the party and what time.”

“May I see it?”

“Of course.” He handed the card to her, admiring how his tunic hung off of her. The Jedi took a deep breath to calm himself. 

Sombra examined the note. It was a thick cream paper that had gold writing and embellishments in the corners. It read:

“To Luca Ajinn and Guest, You are formally invited to join a private party. Please report to room 30 on the ground floor by 20:00 this evening. Formal wear only.”

“Alright.” She looked up at Obi-Wan. “I'm assuming you have a tux or something? I think I saw one or two in the wardrobe. I know I saw a couple of dresses in there.”

“I’m sure I can find something.” 

“We’ll it’s no rush. It's not even noon yet, so we have plenty of time.” Sombra held out the card for him to take back. He did, not saying a word. She went back to rummaging through her bag. 

Obi-Wan looked over the note again while running a hand over his shortened beard. 

He looked back up at Sombra. “What are you looking for?”

“My brush. I can’t find it anywhere, I’m sure i packed it!” She huffed, pushing wet hair that fell in her face back.

Obi-Wan went into the refresher to look for it while Sombra looked over the rest of the bedroom. All he could find was his own brush. Well it’s better than nothing. 

“I couldn’t find your brush.” He started when he walked back out into the bedroom, “but I have mine.”

“That’ll work. I think I forgot mine back on Coruscant.” She sat sideways on the ottoman with one of her bags in front of it, one of her legs tucked under her.

“It’s alright. But, may I brush your hair? Since you were so kind to make breakfast this morning.” He knew it was a feeble excuse, but he has imagined running his fingers through her snow colored hair, and he's not one to pass up opportunities. 

“Sure.” She turned around and threw her hair over her shoulders. Sombra knew it was just an excuse but what’s the matter with friends brushing each other’s hair? It’s not like she’s thought about how it would feel to have her fellow Master’s hands play with her hair. No way, that would go against the Jedi Code. 

Obi-Wan gathered her hair in one hand and gently started to brush, being careful to not brush her ears. He took his time, and within minutes of brushing he had her practically purring. She knew her slitted pupils were blown wide at this point, she knew her tail was wagging slowly at this point, and she knew she enjoyed this  _ way too much _ . Hair brushing should  _ not _ make her  _ this  _ content. This  _ soft _ on the inside. 

Unbeknownst to her, Obi-Wan was feeling the same way. He saw the way her tail was moving, he felt through the Force how relaxed she was. It was rolling off of her in waves, he couldn’t help but feel the same way. Her hair was soft as it dried in his hands.

Eventually, he stopped when he noticed it was time for lunch. Without them realizing it right away, Obi-Wan was brushing Sombra’s hair for almost  _ two hours _ . 

They ordered room service and talked about their game plan over lunch. Then they sent an update on their situation that they have gotten invited to the party, and relaxed for the rest of the afternoon before it was time to get ready. 

The two Jedi had already agreed earlier in the day to start getting ready by 18:30 and when 18:30 rolled around, Sombra had to leave the movie they were watching on the holoprojection table. The Shadian threw off the blanket she was huddled in and sauntered off into the bedroom to get dressed, closing the partition behind her. 

The movie they were watching was an action film about the main character going undercover ironically enough to save the love of his life. Sombra left when the guy was fighting the bad guy to get to the girl, he won and was running toward the girl, scooping her up in his arms. 

He turned off the movie. He was thinking too much. 

Meanwhile Sombra picked out a  _ lovely  _ dress. It was a silky strapless grey, floor length dress that had a thigh high slit. In the slit were three layered bejeweled chains that hung from either side of the open fabric, connecting to the dress was a silver choker with matching chains connecting to the top of the dress. It came with a single sleeve that came midway on her upper arm, a silver arm band, and some hoop bracelets. It was easy to get on as well. The zipper was placed on a side seam where the fabric was purposely being pulled towards and was held together by a small clasp, and there was a hole for her tail to slip through. 

Sombra decided to keep her hair down but parted her hair so she could have some hair hanging down along the left side of her face. She kept her makeup light, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself, and to also cover up some scars she had gotten over the years of fighting and training. 

The Shadian got up and looked herself over. It certainly was a beautiful dress, it gave her a bit of a confidence boost if she's honest. But it was already 19:16 and she needed to let Obi-Wan get dressed.

She opened the partition to let Obi-Wan know she was done, but he didn’t hear her. No it was like everything was in slow motion so he could admire her. She truly was  _ Beautiful _ . He felt his heart simultaneously tighten and jumped out of his chest. 

“Obi-Wan? I’m done, it's your turn to change.”

He sucked in a breath. “Right, thank you.” 

The blue-eyed Jedi breezed past his companion and closed the partition as soon as he stepped clear. This mission is going to be much  _ much _ more difficult if Obi-Wan can’t get himself together. He drags his hands down his face, he breathes deeply in and out to slow his racing heart. He clutches his shirt and he  _ knows  _ there’s a blush on his cheeks. The Jedi goes to the refresher to splash some cold water on his face. Then finally getting dressed. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been awhile since i posted, but no worries! I already have another chapter on its way!


	7. Zabrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our undercover Jedi get ready to meet the man they’ve been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not realize it was +4k words. Have fun with that

The suit that Obi-Wan chose was an all black two piece with a matching shirt. The pants were _very_ fitted (a bit tighter in the thighs then he would’ve liked) but the waist fit him perfectly, he left it unbuttoned for now so he could tuck his shirt in. The shirt confused him a bit. He was buttoning it up and thought that it was simply missing one, but alas, no. When he checked the rest of the hem, there were no buttons or buttonholes. It just _stopped_ , halfway up the shirt, exposing his chest. Obi-Wan picked out this shirt because the high collar would hide the mark on his neck.

He checked the time. 19:47. He wasted time calming himself down and now he has to rush getting his socks and dress shoes on. Threw on his suit jacket, smoothing out the fabric so it would lay flat against him, and finally throwing on a watch, a couple of rings, and a slim gold chain. The Jedi in disguise looked himself over in the mirror, tucking his open shirt in and buttoning up his trousers. He ruffled his hair up for a ‘ruffian’ look and he was done. 

He quickly walked to the living room where he left Sombra, he found her sitting on the couch scrolling through a datapad. She looked up at him. 

“You clean up well.” She smirked. 

He smirked back, “Ah, not nearly as good as you do my dear. Ready to go?”

“Yes I am. I was worried we were going to be late, you were certainly taking your time. Were you having trouble getting dressed?” She put the device down and got up, walking towards him, smoothing out the lapels of his jacket when she got close enough (not that they needed fixing). 

He took a breath, “Yes, I must confess that I was having some trouble with the shirt. I thought it had more buttons.”

Sombra allowed herself a glance at his broad chest. “I think it suits you, Mr. Ajinn.” 

Ahh, yes. His cover ID, the man he was impersonating. Luca Ajinn. 

“Let’s go, shall we?” Obi-Wan offered his arm to her so they could go. She took it and looped her arms in his. 

“Oh wait!” She let go of him to go back and grab their invitation. “We might need this.” Sombra handed it to Obi-Wan, who put it in the inside pocket of his jacket. He opened the front door and let Sombra out first so he could lock it. 

He held out his arm again, she took it. 

They walked over to the elevators and waited for it to open.

“So what will your name be Sombra? I wouldn’t advise you to use your real name.” He asked.

“Not sure. Saja maybe? I’ve always thought that was a pretty name.” She said. 

“No last name?”

The elevator dinged open, empty. They stepped inside. Sombra pressed the button for the ground floor. 

“No. Shadians have no last name. Our names are passed down so only one person can have the name at a time. If you think about it it’s easier that way. For example, a great grandmother of mine had the name Sombra and when she passed away her name was retired and I got it.”

“Oh I didn’t know that. I learn something new about you every day. Who is Saja from then?”

“My mother.” Sombra bluntly stated. 

The famed Negotiator was stunned into silence. A moment or two passed before the elevator doors slid open revealing a rabbit droid waiting for them. 

“Invitation?” It asked. 

Obi-Wan pulled out the card from his breast pocket and handed it over to the little droid, who then scanned it and said: “Follow me please.”

Both Jedi followed the droid who led them past the main lobby, down some stairs, down a short hallway, and finally to room 30.

The droid opened the door and led them inside. It was a small room that had another elevator on the opposite side. The doors slid open and the droid waved them inside. They stepped in the elevator and the droid pressed the ‘down’ button. When the doors opened again and it revealed another hallway.

Obi-Wan and Sombra were then led down the hallway and to two beautifully decorated doors, which slid open to reveal a huge room. The droid left them. There were many curved velvet couches lining the walls with people scattered about. The lighting was dim so a sense of intimacy and comfort for the guests to fully enjoy themselves in their _pleasures_. Soft music was playing in the background. In the middle of the room there was this circular platform that held a table with a variety of alcohol. 

In the very back however, there was a cutout in the wall with sheer curtains and guards flanking either side. That _has_ to be where the ring leader is hiding. The bearded Jedi could make out a faint silhouette of _something_ behind the curtains, but he couldn’t tell if it was one being or many just sitting close together. 

Obi-Wan led the Shadian to an empty couch on the left side of the room and sat down. With a quick glance around the room the two Jedi could see the other guests making themselves quite _comfortable_ with the girls there. Some had the girls on their lap while caressing their exposed skin while others had their arm around them drinking and flirting. 

The auction is in two days so this party is really just a sales pitch for their ‘merchandise’.

Sombra shuffled in her spot and leaned in close to him, putting a hand on his exposed chest and whispering, “Put your arm around me. We need to look like we belong here.”

Obi-Wan compiled and looped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She curled into him, bringing her legs up and exposing them through her slitted dress, the bejeweled chains resting on her thigh. 

Not even a minute later a luxury droid came up to them.

“Would you like anything to drink Mr. Ajinn?” 

“Yes, two glasses of whatever you have will be alright.” Obi-Wan replied smoothly. 

The droid came back with two flutes of a bubbly drink on a tray and set it down on the nearby table and left. 

Just as Obi-Wan was about to grab the drinks a guard from the back came up to them. “Mr. Luca Ajinn, could you and your companion come with me please?” 

The blue-eyed Jedi looked up at the guard and then glanced at Sombra. “Of course.” 

He let Sombra get up first then put his hand on her waist to follow the guard, who then brought them to the back of the room. 

“Go on in. He’s been waiting on you.” The guard then resumed his post. 

Obi-Wan went up to the curtain and pulled it aside to let Sombra in and then himself. Sitting on the couch was a Zabrak who had multiple women on him: One on each arm, a couple behind him, another one kneeling in front of him. The Zabrak in question was pale orange with intricate black tattoos adorning his face, he had a gold lip ring and a chain and cuff earring on. He had on a sheer black dress shirt that only showed off more of his tattoos that was partially unbuttoned and was tucked into some sleek black trousers. 

“Well,” He spoke up. “I finally get to meet the man himself, Luca Ajinn. The prized collector himself! No one has ever seen you before - I wondered if you were even real - but now that I see you with this _lovely thing_ , I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

The Zabrak could barely keep his eyes off of Sombra while he spoke, but then he caught himself. “I apologize, where are my manners? I’m Sion Jarabak, I own this whole shebang.” He gestured to the entire place.

So _this_ is the man they were after. 

“Ladies.” Sion said suddenly, “Leave us. I wanna talk business.” 

The girls got up from their spots and filed out of the curtained room, leaving Obi-Wan and Sombra with their target. 

Sion held out his hand to Sombra. “Care to join me sweetheart? I’d love to get a closer look at you while me and your,” he looked over at Obi-wan. “I’m sorry, what is she to you?”

The Jedi ran a hand through his beard actually trying to think of something that would be believable. He settled on: “My pet.” 

“I’m sure your Master wouldn’t mind, would you?” The Zabrak continued.

Obi-Wan’s hand brought her a _little_ closer to him on instinct before giving her a little nudge in Sion’s direction. “Not at all. May I sit?” 

Sombra took the orange and black hand, he gave a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Yes of course. Over here.” Sion gestured to the open spot on the left side of the curved couch while he pulled Sombra into his lap, partially facing the Jedi. 

The Zabrak snapped his fingers and almost immediately after another luxury droid came up. Sion ordered a bottle of wine for the three of them.

“Now tell me Shadian, what’s your name?” He asked as he put a finger under her chin to tilt her face towards him. 

“Saja. How did you know I was Shadian?” She draped her arms around his shoulders, making herself comfortable.

Sion gave her a wide smirk, showing his incisors, wrapping an arm around her back. “It’s my job to know, more of a hobby really. I’m fascinated with rare species, like yourself. Ever since Shadia collapsed, I kept tabs on what I could, but there was hardly anybody left to keep tabs _on_.” 

Sombra’s ears lowered slightly at the mention of her lost home world. 

“I am sorry for your loss, darling.” A kiss on her cheek for her troubles. “Here, let's drink. Mr. Ajinn, pour the wine?” 

“Of course.” Obi-Wan sat up and inched forward to get to the little table in front of them. He took the bottle of wine, popped it open and started pouring it into the glasses. The Jedi handed one to Sombra, Sion, and then himself. He didn’t like how comfortable the Zabrak was with Sombra. 

The Zabrak took a generous sip of his glass. “So, Mr. Ajinn, are you buying or selling? Because if you are selling, I’ll pay you handsomely for this beauty right here.” 

Another kiss, on her neck this time. 

Obi-Wan sat back, putting his arm over the back of the couch. “Buying, but I’d be tempted to sell if offered the right deal. She acts up when she doesn't get enough attention. I brought her here to teach her what happens when she doesn’t behave.” 

Sion’s tattooed eyebrows rose at that, then melted into another wicked smirk. “Oh, I bet I could get you to _behave_ , angel.”

He gave her side a hard squeeze while he went in to start kissing her jaw. She could _feel_ his lip ring everytime it grazed her skin. Sombra’s eyes fluttered for a moment and glanced over at Obi-Wan. Right before his eyes he can see Sombra’s slitted pupils dilate with the faintest blush on her cheeks. She took a _big_ sip of wine while the Zabrak was nuzzling her neck. He noticed a severe lack of _something_ that was supposed to be there. 

“You’re unmated? Oh ho ho ho, if you were mine I would’ve marked you _right away_.” 

Obi-Wan did not like this _one bit_ . This guy just gives off dangerous vibes. He acts so nonchalant like he’s _not_ selling off girls to the highest bidder and _not_ feeling up - nevermind. It’s for the sake of the mission. It’s not like he _hasn’t_ done questionable things (flirting mainly) with a senator or two to sign a treaty or to owe the Republic a favor. The Jedi calmed his mind and sipped his wine. 

Sion detached himself from Sombra’s neck for another drink of wine. It was then he noticed the Shadian’s eyes. 

“Did you like that my dear? Come on, use your words.” He spurred her on. 

She gave a small nod and slightly breathy “yes.”

Sion set his mostly empty glass down then took Sombra’s from her and set it down as well. He rested his now free hand on her thigh, toying with the bejeweled chains laying there. 

The Zabrak took a glance across the couch, his small smirk widened. “How about you ask your master for more?” 

Sombra looked over at Obi-Wan then back to Sion. 

“I don’t have to ask _him anything_.” 

With that she cupped the Zabrak’s jaw and brought him in for a wild kiss. She bit on his bottom lip gently before introducing tongue into the mix. 

Sombra broke off the kiss and pushed herself up and off Sion's lap, going straight for Obi-Wan and pushing herself against his side, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the smirk that made its way to his face. “Looks like she’s had enough of you, Mr. Jarabak.” He put his arm around her, “Now, would you care to tell me more about this ‘business’ of yours? I’m very interested.” 

“Well to start off, we search for rare girls and offer them a new life. If they take the offer then then we’re in business.” The Zabrak took his glass and refilled it, taking a sip afterwards. “They get taken to a separate facility where they are taught on how to act and what to expect from future buyers, _whatever_ they want. And some will pay _millions_ for just one girl. Saja here could probably sell for a couple million, if not _billions_ given she’s very rare and the rumors surrounding her kind.”

“Rumors?” Obi-Wan raised a brow, and sipped his wine.

“That they are the best lovers in the galaxy.” Well, this got interesting _fast_. 

The Jedi managed to get more information out of him while they talked. Sombra eventually detached from Obi-Wan’s neck and rested her head on his shoulder instead while her hand made its way to his chest, fiddling with his shirt. 

“Tell me.” The Zabrak leaned in towards Obi-Wan, “are the rumors true?”

How was Obi-Wan supposed to react to that? It’s not like he _hasn’t_ thought about it, especially reading that website on Shadians a few days ago. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not one to partake in rumors and gossip. I prefer to keep my private life _private_.” He glared at the Zabrak. 

“I figured you were the type to not brag about those sorts of things. I had to try anyway. I’d love to find out for myself though.” Sion shrugged it off and leaned back again and drank what was left in his glass. “Can I interest you in joining me tomorrow perhaps? Before the party. Say around, noon? I’ll treat you both to lunch.”

Obi-Wan pondered for a moment. He looked down at Sombra, she was playing with the chain he put on in a hurry. “I don’t see why not.”

“Great!” He laughed a bit. “Come by my room, the penthouse. I’ll send a droid to escort you.” 

“Sounds great. I’m looking forward to it.” Obi-Wan took another sip of wine. 

The two men started a casual conversation (that was mainly Obi-Wan keeping Sion talking, gathering info). 

Some time had passed and the wine was getting to Sombra. No she wasn’t drunk, not in _that_ sense at lease. This was something else. Her mind is hazy. Maybe burying her face back in Obi-Wan’s neck would help. The other Jedi faltered for a second at the sudden touch, luckily Sion was too busy bragging to notice. 

The hand that was playing with the chain slid down to his chest, nails raking over the hairs there. This made Obi-Wan want to shudder, but he held it back to maintain his cover, but it was when he could feel Sombra start kissing his neck that he jumped slightly. 

“All good Ajinn? Looks like she’s getting restless.” He said with a suggestive brow raised. 

“Yes, I might have to call it a night. It seems that my pet forgot how to _behave_.” He squeezed her hip in an attempt to stop her. She pulled away from his neck, looking him straight in the eyes. Her purple ones being much more dilated than before, a harsher blush staining her cheeks this time. Sombra glanced down at his lips and back up, meeting his starling blues, and leaned in. 

Obi-Wan has never been more thankful for his Jedi training in resisting temptation than in this moment. 

He took Sombra’s chin in his hand and tilted to the side and got close to her ear, whispering loud enough for Sion to hear. “Later.” 

She gripped his shirt at that, her tail flicked. 

“I should probably get her to bed.” The jedi said nonchalantly, trying to downplay what almost happened. 

“Yes, I wouldn't want to keep that one waiting.” The Zabrak’s dirty smirk made its way on his face again as Obi-Wan led Sombra out of the curtained room. He had a bad feeling about that Zabrak.

All the way back to their room Sombra was _glued_ to his side, holding onto his arm like it would disappear at a moment’s notice. Not that he minded, it was just _very_ out of character for the other jedi. 

When they got back into their room Sombra tugged on the other Jedi’s arm to get him to stop. He raised a brow in question. 

“Sombra..? Are you feeling alright?”

She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head ‘no,’ “My head’s fuzzy.” She said in a soft voice. The Shadian held onto his forearm like she would fall without it, and with how she swayed from side-to-side, Obi-Wan believed it. 

“Let’s get you to bed, some rest will do you some good.” He wrapped an arm behind her back to support her while he led her into the bedroom. 

“..but the report. We have to tell Plo Koon about Sion…” Sombra said with a hand on her head. 

As soon as she got that out she stumbled but luckily Obi-Wan was quick enough to catch her and pull her into his chest. 

Now, he hadn’t _meant_ for their chests to be pressed up against each other, and he certainly didn’t mean to look at how her breasts were being pushed up, peeking out of the top of her dress. He averted his eyes quickly and with his cheeks _burning_ , set Sombra back on her feet. 

“Sorry..” She mumbled. 

“It’s alright darling.” Obi-Wan sat her down on the bed while he went to retrieve the tunic and leggings she was wearing earlier. “Don’t worry about Plo Koon, I can handle that. You change clothes and get comfortable while I inform him.” 

He exited the bedroom, closing the partition, and leaving Sombra alone. Obi-Wan found the datapad Sombra left on the couch and wrote down everything he could that he had collected on Sion Jarabak. Meanwhile, said Shadian was having trouble with her zipper. All of a sudden she got hot so she discarded her jewelry and the singular sleeve on the ottoman and in a rush to get her dress off, the zipper got stuck. With a few more tugs it gave way, allowing the fabric to now pool at her feet. She kicked the fabric away before grabbing the tunic Obi-Wan brought her, it was his.

She held it up to her nose and inhaled the familiar scent of warm vanilla and freshly brewed tea. She threw it on, a bit oversized, but comfortable. Not bothering with the leggings, she flopped in bed, gathering a pillow in her arms. The moonlight spilled into the room, she hadn’t bothered with the lights. She can see just fine without them on.

The blue-eyed Jedi finished up his report to his fellow Master and set the datapad back down on the couch. He rolled his neck, earning himself a few pops, then leaned his head back off the back of the couch. He took a breath. Obi-Wan pushed himself off the couch to change clothes. He went over to the partition and knocked. 

“Sombra? Are you done changing?” He heard a small ‘yes’ in response. “Alright, I’m coming in.”

He pushed open the partition to the moonlit bedroom and stepped inside, the light from the other room invading the darkened space. The new light illuminated Sombra who laid on top of the covers, holding a pillow in front of her, legs bare. By the bed on the floor, was her discarded dress. She was faced away from him, her back arched slightly. Her snowy hair glowed in the moonlight. Obi-Wan had to keep walking or else he’d be caught staring. He grabbed his clothes and headed straight for the refresher. Immediately he went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. 

He _needs_ to _stop_ thinking about her, and she’s making it difficult for him to carry on the mission if she keeps wearing those dresses and acting like she had been a couple of days ago when she was in... in.. heat…. Was _that_ why she was acting weird? No that can be. It _was_ done for the time being right? _Right?_ The Jedi changed into his lounge pants from that morning and a thin tunic, making sure to take off his accessories while he pondered the subject more. 

Blue eyes caught Sombra’s mark in the mirror. It has faded since the last time he _really_ looked at it. Her teeth impressions were still there and it's not as colorful now, it faded into his natural color. He gently touched it, not as sensitive anymore either. That’s good at least. 

Now all he has to do is go back out there, hang up his suit, and go to his makeshift bed in the living room. Should be easy right? Just got to pass Sombra, who is lying in _his_ tunic with practically _nothing else on_. 

Well, he has to come out of there at _some point_ or another. 

Sombra heard him come in, she heard him walk past her and in the refresher. She saw him press the button to open the door and saw it close behind him. It was still too hot for the Shadian to burrow under the covers and sleep, so above the covers she remained. Through the haze in her mind Sombra _knows_ she shouldn’t be acting this way towards her fellow master, but whatever was making her like this, she couldn’t help it. It also didn’t help with his choice of formal wear. That open shirt got to her in _so many ways_ . She’ll definitely be seeing that shirt again in her dreams. And the _mark_ she left, the way it was barely peeking out from the collar of his shirt. Sombra couldn’t help but nuzzle it, _kiss it_ even. His scent was so strong, it was so _undeniably him_. 

The Shadian buried her face in the pillow she held, a feign attempt to rid her mind of such thoughts. She took a deep breath and huffed, readjusting her head to face towards the refresher and closed her eyes. She tried clearing her mind but it was too fuzzy, _too_ _hazy_. 

A moment passed and Obi-Wan came out of the refresher and went to the wardrobe to hang his suit up. Sombra watched him with dazed eyes. Watching how his tunic showed the dip in his back when he raised his arm to retrieve the hangar. She got up silently and carefully padded up to him. When she got close enough she wrapped her arms around his middle, startling him for a second. He felt her head lean against him.

He hesitated. “Sombra..?” 

“Just,” she said quietly, “I just… need you.. Can you hold me?” 

He couldn’t say no to that.

The Jedi took her wrists and removed her hands from his person so he could turn around and face her. He nodded towards the bed, Sombra looked over at the bed and back to him, but went over anyways. He followed her and went around to get in on the opposite side. Sombra pulled back her side of the covers and crawled in, Obi-Wan doing the same. When he got into a comfortable position he held the covers open for Sombra to slip into his warm embrace. And she did, curling up against his chest, putting an arm around his middle as she laid her head against his arm.

“I’ll leave when you fall asleep. Sweet dreams little one.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?? So soon? Who is this?? Anyways, I’ll be working on the next chapter! I hope you like what’s happening so far!


End file.
